The Princess and The Rebel
by obriens
Summary: A richy girl and a poor boy on the same school, friends since a long time ago, well, not actually friends. She was a princess, fancy and with a lot of money. Besides, he was a lonely wolf, with a disfunctional family. Two different lifes,same fate. Mimato
1. The Lonely Wolf & The Richy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Tai: We know that, just keep going

Me: Great! Another annoying asistant!

Sora S.: I guess I'm free

Sora T.: You should be on your own story

Sora S.: Shut up, Sora

Sora T.: You shut up, Sora!

Roxas: It's like a fuckin' mirror of names!

Mimi: Why are ya in here?

Matt: Why don't we start with this

Tai: Wait! Let me see the fight

Me: Shut the hell up

Tai: Damnit!

Matt: Ha! A girl shut you up!

Me: Shut the fuck up

Matt: Yes ma'am

Mimi: Boys!

* * *

**The Princess & The Rebel**

**January, 13. Wednesday:**

Dear Diary...

I don't like the way my life is right now, I miss my old one, the one in Japan...

I just can't believe how a wonderful week could turn into THIS, now I'm the saddest girl in the world, I guess my life can't be worst! Maybe I'm going too faster, I should start with the day that changed my life...

It was a typical day in the "Odaiba Elementary School", the 5th and 6th grade were together on the Science class, that day, almost at the end of the boring lesson, the teacher gave us some homework...

"OK, class. Your homework for next Tuesday will be like a contest, you'll work in partners and you'll make a sign of one of the reptiles we recently learned" everyone was smiling and looking for a partner, except Sora and I because we decided to be together, everything was just perfect "Oh, and it has to be a boy and a girl, by the way" said our teacher. Then, out of no where, the whole class started screaming, they all were mad at her, including me. Don't think we all were angry, before I could blink, I saw Tai next to Sora asking her for be partners, and she obviously accepted quickly, they were the exception. Then I realized that nobody would like to be my partner, I'm not so friendly with guys, I prefer being with girls, and that's why I have no boys as friends, just my friends from the camp; Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Matt...

OK, I'm not so sure about Matt, I mean, we don't even talk! I can't even remember if we have talk! He's always so serious, cool, rebel, he's always making jokes and that's why the school know him as "The Rebel Wolf", because he is so rude, rebellious, and he is kinda a lonely wolf, *sigh* _He's so cute... _WAIT! Did I just said cute? C'mon, Mimi! Back to the real world! He would never be interested in someone like you, I mean, look at you! You're such a "daddy's little girl"! With that dress and the hat! He would never like you! Would he...? NO! He wouldn't! You're just a richly and nasty girl for him! He wouldn't even ask you for being his partner or even accept to!

Back to the class, the teacher calmed us down, maybe you're wondering why didn't I ask Izzy if his in my class, well, he was in a school trip in Germany, so I could not ask him. Then, out of no where, a paper plain hit my head, thank God the teacher didn't see when it flew and she didn't take it away from me. I read it, and then, I look behind me and I saw the table where two boys were sitting, I looked carefully at Tai, he was looking at Sora with a dreamily face. Yeah, I know, he's lovesick, what could we do?

So it wasn't Tai, I looked at who was next to him, and guess what! It was Matt! No, he would not write something like this. Wait! He's looking at me! He smiled! He winked at me! OMG! HE WROTE IT!

Suddenly, I felt my face blush, I turned back to the paper, I read it again and then I blinked twice, I was sure he wrote it! The paper said:

_"Would you like to be my partner? I would feel very glad if you accept to"_

_I answered and I throw back the paper, it flew back at me and vice-versa, at the end the paper was full with our answers:_

_"I'd love to! When are we gonna meet?"_

_"What about today? My place, after school"_

_"Sounds great! Oh, wait, I can't. I have to go to the "Bakery Club". Today I'm gonna make a N.Y Cheesecake, I can't miss it"_

_"You're right, and I have detention with Mr. Kawasaki this afternoon"_

_"What did you do now?"_

_"I said that Mr. Kawasaki's granddaughter was hot in front of the whole class"_

_"Why did you say it!"_

_"It's Tai's fault! Mr. Kawasaki brought her in the class, she's 14 and she was making a school report about her grandfather, then Tai said; *She's hot, isn't she?* Then Sora kick him and I answered *Hot? Tai what kind of stuff do you have in your head! Well, maybe she is kind of hot, but...* Then, Kawasaki heard what I said and he gave me detention for 2 weeks!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry!"_

_"Me too! I mean! It's Tai's fault! Not mine!"_

_"I know, but, then, when are we gonna meet?"_

_"What about at 3 o'clock, I will be able, what about you?"_

_"Sure! Then I'll go to your apartment, is it OK?_

_"Of course! See it!"_

After that, the teacher found the paper and she destroyed it! Anyway, I was happy. THE COOLEST GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL ASKED ME FOR BEING PARTNERS! I was so excited! I know he's my friend, but since we went to the summer camp, I felt something new about him, I couldn't see him as a friend, somehow, I wanted more, but I knew it wouldn't happen, so I never let this feeling grow up, until we came back here, then, it turned bigger and bigger, see him was a necessity! The days when he got sick, I didn't sleep, and sometimes, I called Sora, she is the only one who helps me with this.

The school was over, I went to Sora's classroom, she asked me to walk with her to the "Soccer Club" until mine starts. I got in, and I saw Sora and Tai, he was carrying her up in the air while she was laughing, _"What a lovesick couple" _ I said to my self, I looked down and then I felt someone behind me, he was whispering in my ear...

"_So, Princess... What are you doing here? I thought you had to make a Cheesecake" _I turned back, it was Matt! Did he just call me "Princess"? Think so, I can't believe how beautiful are his zephyr eyes, I don't know if I blush but I think I did, I shouldn't call Tai or Sora "_Lovesick Fools" _if I am in love too...

"I-I j-just..." I was stuttering, I wished someone could save me, I was lost in his eyes and I didn't even know what to say! Suddenly, I felt a hand in my shoulder "She was waiting for me, I asked her to walk with me to the "Soccer club" 'cause Tai broke his leg and he can't go, so I didn't wanted to go alone. What about you, Matt? Were you trying to miss your detention?" It was Sora! Thank God she was there! "C'mon, Sora! You know me! I accept detentions, even when it is not MY fault!" He said looking at Tai who just got out whispering in Matt's ear _"Don't worry, Wolf! Your Princess will be in your place! Just don't be a coward, Yamato!" _I don't know exactly what he said, but Matt blush immediately, that was weird, I didn't know he could blush! Then, he turned back really mad at Tai and shouted

"Look, Kamiya! If you don't want another broken leg, then don't tell me that kind of stuff and do not call me Yamato! EVER!" I remember, he does not like that people call him like that, he prefers that everyone call him Matt "Hey, Yamato. Calm down! I was just kidding! You like jokes, don't ya?" Matt was angrier, Tai was playing with fire, and we both know what could happen if you play with it. "Kamiya, you'll better start running!" Matt was ready to hit him, but Sora pushed Tai away from Matt, then, she opened the door and let Tai get out, she apologized with Matt as she followed the goggle boy, ready for a new speech, Matt finally looked peaceful.

I was ready to go, when I felt a hand in my shoulder and a whisper in my ear _"You're leaving so fast, Princess? Why don't ya stay a while with me? C'mon, Princess. I won't hurt you..."_ I stopped, I bite my lips _"Stay with me"_ I couldn't say no, his voice was so charming, I couldn't resist it, I turned back and he got close, he whispered again in my ear _"Don't go away, Princess" _I felt like the whole world despaired, the air between us was so dense that it couldn't be break with a knife. Everything was just perfect, we were so close! I thought he was gonna kiss me, and maybe it would happen, but in the perfect moment, Mr. Kawasaki got in with a group of people who I think they were the "Detention" class. We separated quickly, we both were red, I looked down and then I just ran out of the classroom "Princess, Wait!"

I just ran and ran as fast as my feet could go, until I crashed with someone... "MIMI! You OK? Where the heck were you, Mimi? Tai and I didn't see you getting out of the building! Are you hurt?" It was Sora, she and Tai helped me to get up "I'm OK, I'm not hurt, I was just talking with Matt!" I cleaned my dress up, then, Sora and Tai's faces turned into a weird and curious ones, I was a bit scared "So, Red-hood, what did you and the bad Wolf talk about?" asked Tai with his curious tone, I just blush and I looked away "You have to tell me everything!" Sora started, I knew this was gonna happen "Look, guys. I have to go to my club, I'll see you later!" I ran until I was close to the school's kitchen, I just sighed and I got in. For the next hours I just had my mind in what happen at the classroom, his words, his eyes, his moves, everything he did and said was just in my mind, I made the Cheesecake, it was pretty good, so I took a big piece of it and I put it in my bag, I was gonna give it to Matt, I thought it would be a good present...

The club was over and I went to the Soccer camp, Sora was playing really good, I looked down, and I saw a boy with chocolate hair, which was a mess. I knew he was Tai, I ran and I sat down next to him "So, Romeo... If you keep looking Juliet that way she will know how lovesick you are!" Tai was staring at Sora with the same dreamily face he had in Science. "What do you mean?" he asked kinda scared "C'mon Tai, it's so obvious that you're in love with her!" even a monkey with a dress knows how to lie a bit better! "In love with who?" now there's a dumb question! "Are you that idiot or what?" I can't take this! One thing, is a joke, and other pretty different is cheating me in that stupid way! "You mean Sora?" that's it! Too much, it's more than what I can accept at this point, actually, I was gonna exploit! "NO! I MEAN BATMAN! OF COURSE IS SORA YOU AS-WHORE!" I was full of that. "Relax! OK, you've got me! I really like Sora! I accept it! Happy now?" Finally! "Yeap! I still have time, you know, tell me how did you met each other! Sora has never told me it before, you know" I looked at the clock, it was early, so I could hear a fairy tale! "You said "you know" twice" so, what? "Whatever! Does it matter?" my way speaking, not your way speaking, and I do whatever I want with it! "Really wanna know it?" He laid on the ground "Sure, c'mon! Tell me!" I laid on the ground too. "OK, then...

* * *

Me: That's all I've got

Matt: You're brain is short, that's why you have nothing else

Me: I said–

Roxas and Tai: Shut the fuck up!

Me: Those are my boys! Cookies? *takes the box*

Joe: And I thought my reputation was bad

Mimi: Yes it is

Joe: Damnit

Kairi: You just have to deal with it. Just as I do with the jackass of my brother

Tai: Hey! That was mean lil' sister

T.K: C'mon, at leats my brother is respected, you are a clown

Sora S.: I thought I was the clown!

Sora T.: I'm not done with you!

Mimi: Why don't ya go back to Kingdom Hearts?

Roxas: Yeah! Go back, bro

Sora: I'll tell Naminé and Xion about what happen on Thanksgiving *runs away*

Roxas: Oh, screw you!

Mimi, Kairi and Sora T.: Boys!

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts either


	2. The beggining of my bffs friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon for God's sake!

Sora S: You don't own Kingdom Hearts either!

Me: Thanks! Finally! You said something barely smart!

Sora S: Whatcha mean with that?

Tai: Why are you still here?

Roxas: Because he's damn everywhere! Even when I'm in the bathroom doing the number 2!

Mimi: We...don't need to know that, Roxas

Kari: Here's a big **WARNING**: Full **Taiora** Episode! Do not blame us, a little friend of Akemi is guilty

* * *

*Flashback*

It was the first day of school, actually, of the Kindergarten, I was going to go to "Odaiba Prestigious Kindergarten" I know it sounds weird, but my parents wanted to put my in a good school, so. I woke up very late, (A/N: Big surprise!), I took the first T-shirt I found and the same shorts that were under my bed, the only thing was missing, MY GOGGLES! I looked everywhere, I was really late so I just took my lunch-box and I ran as fast as kid of 3 years could go, I ate my breakfast on the way, but when I was getting out of my apartment, I crashed with a kid. When I opened my eyes, I saw her, it was a girl, with red hair, I could say she had my age. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow flower in the center, she opened her eyes too. Then, I felt something strange, just when I saw her eyes, I lost in them, her ruby eyes...

She seemed worry, she apologized, I just kept there, watching her walk away. After my shock, I noticed the hour, I was really late! I ran faster again, I took a fast way through the park, I crossed the street, and finally! I got onto school! I went to my class, the first one was Sports! Thank God I'm a football master! I think every boy in my class know me, well, after what happen a month ago! Ha-ha, that was pretty funny! I just saved Cindy Lauper from a crazy fan, I just kicked the ball and she just ran away! I was really famous that year...

*Interruption of Flashback*

"Hey, genius! I'm not here to hear you saying how cool or popular you were! I want to know how did you and Juliet met each other!"

"OK! NOW DON'T TALK"

"Relax, Romeo! Just keep on!"

"And I'm still cool and popular"

"Yeah right! Now go on!"

*Flashback*

I went onto the boys' dress-room, I took the ball and went to the camp with the other guys, the trainer saw me and he told us to sit down on the grass. Somehow, I found something weird with him, someone was behind him, then he said...

"OK, kids. I know you like to play football with guys, but, since now we are gonna have someone else here. Please, honey. Say your name" I saw who was it, and guess what! She was the same girl I crashed in my building! Finally I could apologize!

"I-I'm S-Sora Takenouchi" the other guys seemed annoyed and I knew no one will accept her, but I will be the exception!

"OK, now you are gonna start kicking the ball, you'll work in partners! Now search one!"

Everybody was asking me, but I said no to all of them. I walk through the crowd, Sora seemed sad, maybe she felt lonely 'cause no one asked her, but I changed that! I came out from no where

"Hey!" maybe I scared her "Sorry for what happen this morning!"

"Don't worry, I was a bit..."

"You don't have to apologize. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna be my partner?" the other boys seemed confused, I was asking a girl to be my partner, the great Taichi Kamiya was asking a girl!

"What? Do you really want to be my partner?"

"No"

"Oh"

"I want to be your friend, Sora" she looked at me, I thought she was going to say something bad, but then she smiled and she just hug me!

"You are my first friend!"

"Then, I'll be your best friend forever, no matter what!" I hug her back

"Really? Promise?"

"Promise! If you don't trust me, then, I swear to be your friend forever and save you from everything or my name won't be Taichi Kamiya!" she started laughing, the prettiest laugh I have heard before

"Can I call you Tai? It sounds better for me"

"Then, since now, my name will be Tai Kamiya! So, we gotta start kicking this ball, madame! Ladies first!" I gave her the ball, she kicked it really far! That was amazing!

"How can you kick so well?" I was just impressed!

"Before my dad left home, he teach me how to play football" I took the ball again

"You're the coolest girl I ever met! And also the only girl who is funny, cool, pretty and nice at the same time!"

"Think so?"

"I don't like girls! I almost hate my sister!"

"How old is she?"

"She isn't born yet! My mom's still pregnant but I already don't like her!"

Which will be her name?"

"I don't know, why don't ya help me with that?"

"Really, I mean, I'm not good at names, I don't even like mine!"

"But Sora is a pretty name! It means SKY, isn't it?"

"Yeah! How did you know that?" I just sat down on the grass

"One time, I read a little japanese tale about the light, the sky and Toy's R Us" she giggled and then sat down next to m, then she just screamed

"That's it!"

"What?"

"What about LIGHT in japanese? You know, Hikari!"

"Yeah! It sounds great! Hikari Kamiya, and if she doesn't like it, then f..." she kicked my knee

"Ow!"

"If she doesn't like it then she could make it short by Kari" I was laughing, from pain

"Yeah, it sounds nice, but, why the heck did you kick me?" she did it again

"Ow, again!"

"It's just because my dad always said that those kind of words are wrong until I have 8 years old, so..." I didn't know why she always talked about her father in past and not in present

"Okay, I get it, but, where is your father right now?"

"M-My father?"

"Yeah, you're talking about him in past"

"He left home a year ago, my mom couldn't stand him, so he accepted a work offer in another town, and I can't see him, just in my birthday" I guess I screw it up

"Oh, I'm sorry! So, when it's your birthday?"

"November, I'm gonna be 3 years in like 4 months!" I looked at her eyes and then I smiled with a grin

"Great! Mine is in September, wait! That means, **YOU ARE JUST 2 YEARS OLD!**" she giggled

"2 and a half!" we both laughed

"So, that means! **I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**" we both started laughing, we went back to the dress-rooms, when I saw her, almost naked...

* * *

Me: And that's how they met, and where does Kari come from!

Kairi: What about **Kairi**?

T.K: Pretty name, I like it

Kari: Do not flirt with her!

Tai: You have no right to hit him for that

Sora S: Yes she does! If you do it again blondie I swear I'll blow your f—"

Sora T: Sora! You're screwing our name with those words!

Matt: Would ya get the hell out of this story?

Roxas: Yeah, man. This is gettin' bored!

Mimi: Whatever! Just review if you want to see **Mimato**! Next chapter comes a big one!


End file.
